The tick (2017 revival reboot)
the tick will be a revival reboot series which takes place after the animated series ended it will be on air for 4 seasons each with 44 episodes plot when new villains arrive in the city arthur must convince the tick to come out of retirement and save the day characters Heroes: The tick (jpatrick warburton)- an indestructible blue bug now forced to come out of retirement he is still the big blue goofball we all know and love and thank goodness too arthur-(rob paulson) the tick's sidekick he convinces the tick to come out of retirement and a good thing too the city is full of villains american maid-(tara strong) a heroine of american justice she still uses her heels as weapons but now posses a ton of gadgets supporting heroes: sewer urchin-(peter walker) one of the tick and arthur's oldest friends he is now old and weak but can still kick butt catboy (nathen kress)- a young boy with the abilities of a cat he is a big fan of the tick and will do anything to help out colonel briggs (samuel j jackson)- a parody of nick fury he is the head captain of the american guard (parody of shield) and will do anything to make sure the city is safe he usually gives the tick and arthur they're assignment flying squirrel (kristen wig)-a sudent of the tick's superhero school she now protects the city as an agent of the american guard she is hyperactive but still has charisma the tick admires her for that boomerang (jack black)-a fat guy who uses boomrangs for weapons he also can be pretty helpful when in battle but is deathly afraid of the dark ever since scary terry haunted his close flying squirrel (tara strong)-one of the tick's old students she joins the american guard to prove her worth Villains: dr.pyscho (mark hamil)-a parody of the joker he is the deadly expermient of mixed chemicals gone wrong dog breath (russel brand)-a big but intelligent dog beast he is catboy's enemy and will attempt to kill the heroes through dog like means chairface chippendale (dan castenella)-the tick's old nemesis he is currently at the age of 65 and hate the tick with a vengeance barfallamew (john cena)-a villain with the abilites to puke acid he is often seen speaking with a porky pig style speech impediment dr.vegetable (michelle cereber)-a female anthropomorphic rabbit shunned in a factor her brain grew to massive heights she now posses in intellect of a scientist and has plans of world domination and will put the heroes in condiment themed situations red finger (Daniel Craig)-a parody of james bond villain goldfinger he paints his villains red whenever he disposes of them breadmaster (tim curry)-one of the tick's old enemies he is back ready to make the tick eat carbs both figuratively and literally el seed (jim cummings)-a villainous flower from the tick's old days he returns bigger and stronger then ever bob(rob paulson)-a average nerdy guy who becomes evil due to being made fun of his costume is similar to darkwing duck and negaduck's only his colors are red and purple nega tick-(jim cummings in the style of negaduck) an evil version of the tick made by chairface chippendale he turns on his master and goes on a ramapge episodes # the tick returns-when the city is under attack by villains arthur must get the tick out of his retirement and have him save the day # the tick joins the american guard-when tick is selected to join the super hero organization team the american guard colonel briggs assigns them with catboy the tick's biggest fan and old friend american maid # the sewer urchin is not what he seems-the tick is surprised to see sewer urchin has grown old but upon closer inspection he can still kick butt # catboy's enemy-the tick arthur and catboy are face to face with catboy's arch enemy dog breath as he plans to turn everyone into dog food # chairface returns-the tick is shocked to find out his nemesis chairface chippendale is still alive at the age of 65 and plans to celebrate his birthday by launching the tick and arthur into sky on a gain explding candle # flying squirrel-the tick is amazed when flying squirrel joins the american guard her first mission find a stolen jewel stolen by dr.pyscho # the tick vs barfallamew-when an evil villain by the name of barallamew the tick is disgusted as he finds out he can spit acid puke # tthe tick vs dr.vegetable-when the city's supplies of healthy vegtables go missing the tick and arthur are sent to find the evil dr.vegtable a former female test lab rabbit bend on world domination # the tick vs dr.pyscho-the tick goes face to face with dr. pyscho when he places a virus in the city's drink water turning them into zombie slaves # the tick vs red finger-when the tick sees disposed people painted red the only culprit is red finger a millionaire villain with a bad attitude but posh behaviour # the tick vs the funeral-the sewer urchin dies of old age putting the tick in a state of depression arthur tries to cheer him up especially since he is eating tubs of ice cream and watching sad movies # the tick vs the breadmaster-the breadmaster returns making a army of whole wheat bread monsters # the tick vs el seed's return-when the villainous flower el seed returns the tick arthur and catboy must stop him before he makes the city his own personal buffet # the big meteor (season finale)-chairface chippendale has a meteor hit earth to attempt to destroy the tick but it backfires he finds out it will destroy everyone so the heroes and villains must team up to save everyone Season 2 # cat and squirrel love-when catboy reveals his love for the flying squirrel the tick and arthur help him woo her and good thing as the breadmaster plans to cook her into nutmeg spiced bread # the tick vs the trial-the tick is put on trial for property damage # the tick vs bob-when a evil man named bob plans to put the world on ice the tick must stop him # the tick still loves santa-santa returns to the city as he is captured by chairface chippendale due to him never getting a present colonel briggs boomerang catboy tick arthur and flying squirrel must stop him before christmas is doomed # the tick vs a job-the tick must find a part time job in order to get extra cash # the tick vs nega tick-an evil version of the tick is created by chairface chippendale but goes on his own scale now the tick must reluctantly team up with chairface chippendale to stop him # the tick get's baked-the breadmaster traps the tick in a giant loaf of bread his friends must get him out # the big leagues-the tick and arthur get a chance to join the big leagues with other heroes (this show features cameos by other superheroes) # attack on the city-chairface chippendale creates a giant monster to attack the city # arthur's getting married-arthur proposes to carmelita which she accept now the tick must get everything ready before the villains arrive and ruin the wedding # the red cloak-the town is alarmed when a mysterious crook in a red cloak robs them blind # tick finds love-the tick falls in love with american maid when she actually puts on a fancy good looking suit but must admit it when they are captured # the first date-the tick and american maid go out on they're first date but the villains set out to ruin it # the tick meets batman-the tick teams up with batman when chairface chippendale and the joker team up # electric mouse-the tick meets a mouse who can shoot electricity he may appear cute but he is deadly # the tick vs the monster-the tick must go face to face with a monster when chaiface chippendale creates one using spare parts # a freaky meetup-the tick meets freakazoid as the lobe and el seed team up to finally kill the tick and freakazoid with a molecular destorying ray built to destory every molecules in they're body # the tick vs stress-the tick must relax as he stresses out or he will pop # finally getting married the musical (Musical season finale)-in the musical finale special the tick and american maid finally decide to tie the knot and everyone prepares to it unknown to them the weeding planners are the tick's greatest foes